


Hunt you down, eat you alive

by FanFicReader01



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Hate Sex, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Songfic, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, animals from maroon 5 inspired me to write this shit, hunter & prey, im not proud of this fic or its tags, rip gavin, rk900 the fucking machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: For no reason specifically Gavin is a deserter of the police forces and RK900 is send to hunt Gavin down





	Hunt you down, eat you alive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if dis is trash lol. And just to be sure, irl i would never approve of this shit.  
> Also, again sorry: but at this rate I fear i won't finish the fic Hurt, Healed. I guess i lost motivation for that ><  
> Life isn't easy on meh atm as Im confused af rn. THe College Au will continue for sure, however. I just need some time   
> \+ Snelly has fallen for someone else so that's the current obsession rip
> 
> Anyway, bear with me and I hope y'all enjoy this sin anyway :D

**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

 

Different greys flash in front of his eyes. The rain just keeps falling down and doesn’t seem to stop.

As soon as the automatic doors of the train open, Gavin Reed sprints out, disappearing into the rain. It’s almost like he’s becoming one with the countless raindrops that come down from heaven. Except, there’s no real heaven in sight. Only a hell. A hell called earth where demons hunt Gavin for his sins, his crimes. Fuck, he should’ve never deserted but now there’s not turning back. Turning back would mean death. No, he can only move forward, _flee_ from that thing… that machine.

 

As Gavin’s still fleeing his paranoia makes him hear footsteps behind him. Can’t look though. No, no, _never_ _ever_ look behind you when you’re running from something vile, something evil, something inhuman. Not certain where to go next, Gavin makes a run for the ruins that appear in his vision.

He slips in the dirt and falls face flat into the mud. He curses, unwanted tears blending in with the stream of rain that roll off his cheeks. The footsteps seem to get closer. Oh, so close.

 Gavin manages to find an opening and squeezes himself through the broken wall and into the abandoned building. Still alert, he holds out his gun as he roams the empty hallways and searches for a better hiding spot. Come to think of it, maybe places like this is the first thing that plastic terminator will look. Nothing Gavin can do about that anymore, he was acting on pure instinct.

  _Your instinct can be wrong, detective_.

There’s that little intimidating voice in the back of Gavin’s mind. It’s playing tricks on him. Nothing but false lies and-

 Agitated with himself, the ex-detective falls back against a beat down wall, his head hitting it hard. It clears his mind for a mere second. He exhales. His throat feels sore, his lungs still begging for fresh air. The dust around him isn’t that great in doing so. A sudden noise has the man on edge once more. He cocks his gun as he peeks around the corner only to see a small rat running across the floor.

 Gavin almost lets out a chuckle before he quickly silences himself. Don’t make a sound.

Shit, did he get scared by some fucking rodent? Pathetic. He can hardly believe he’s turned into such a paranoia, scared mess but isn’t it justified? No one wants to have a deadly accurate plastic terminator hunting them down.

 

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent from miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby, I'm**

 

Sort of relieved, Gavin lowers his gun and sighs, his breath shaky. Phew, nothing to fear.

But then he jolts. Suddenly the temperature sinks, the air becoming tenser, heavier. Gavin hears himself gasp and hold his breath. Something else is present and whatever it is, it’s looming over him like a predator.

 “Found you, deserter Reed,” the voice is calm, emotionless and yet Gavin finds it booming with dread.

The RK900 model, which was instructed to collect him, is standing over him like a shadow or a threatening thunder cloud. The human doesn’t want to give the thing the satisfaction of making eye-contact.

 “I’d throw that gun away now,” the RK900 continues to speak. “If you know what’s good for you.”

The lisp rings in Gavin’s ears like sweet poison. Shivers run down his spine and with a trembling hand he rises the gun. His hand gets grasped by the android.

 “Poor thing, you’re a trembling mess already.” Already. Gavin doesn’t like the sound of that. It indicates to him more things will happen. More _bad_ things.

 Then the RK900 pulls the gun from Gavin’s hand and throws it out of range, leaving the man defenceless. Oh shit, shit, _shit_.

 

“So what now? Huh, you’re going to kill me, plastic dirtbag?” Gavin recollects some of his courage in a final attempt to stand against this cold blooded killing machine.

 “If you try to put up a fight, yes. Then I have to resort in killing you. But that’s the very last resort,” the RK900 replies.

 “Oh yeah?” Gavin taunts, sitting up straighter than before. He may be the underdog, but he doesn’t want that stupid prick have the _total_ upper hand. If he can still stand with minimum pride, then Gavin tries.

 “Yes, certainly. Although my masters tasked me with retrieving you alive, they didn’t say I couldn’t harm you. So if you were to flee right now, I could stop you by shooting off your legs,” the RK900 says in such tone as if it’s holding a friendly, casual banter with the human.

 

**So what you trying to do to me**

**It's like we can't stop we're enemies**

**But we get along when I'm inside you**

 

“Running now is a poor attempt for a destiny you can’t escape, deserter Reed,” the machine is now sitting on top of Gavin after he tried to crouch toward his gun.

 Teasingly the RK900 shoves the gun closer to Gavin’s hand reach.

“Go on, try to get it,” he says. Still using that monotone, expressionless voice. When Gavin refuses to, he feels a firm finger press in his back, making him ache and hiss.

 “Try. Get. It,” RK900 hisses.

Gavin tries. It’s met with an iron grasp around his wrist. The more Gavin wriggles to get free, the tighter the grip gets until the human cries out in pain.

 “If I want to, I could crush this wrist of yours in a second,” the plastic prick nonchalantly informs.

“F-Fucking machine,” Gavin curses. The machine adds more weight onto the detective’s body, pressing him down deeper into the resisting concrete.

 “I wouldn’t use such vulgar slang. Every thing you say can be used against you. Remember your own training, ex-detective,” the RK900 says.

 “As long as you ain’t going to kill me I’ll say whatever I w-”

The barrel of the terminator’s gun gets shoved right into Gavin’s spitting mouth, shutting him up immediately.

 “One pull on this trigger and you’re done for.” Cold sweat forms in Gavin’s neck as he painfully swallows around the gun. His heart is beating incredibly loud. He’s waiting for a final blow but nothing comes. Only a faint chuckle. It’s the RK900. The fucking bastard’s taking joy out of this?

 “You’re like a wounded animal, deserter Reed. If I could really fathom the way humans or even other animals smell, I’d say your scent of fear smells _delicious_.” Then the plastic prick does something else that was unpredictable. He leans in and licks Gavin’s neck. A new set of shivers run down the human’s spine. This looks pretty nasty.

 “I wonder how much you could take,” RK900 murmurs, more to himself than to Gavin. The rest is actions, no spoken words. Luckily the machine has thrown the gun away, once more leaving the man some breathing space. But only for so long.

Gavin feels a cool hand pull his hoodie and shirt up, exposing his back. A long finger drags over the invisible spine, making Gavin arch up against his will.

 “What the fuck are you trying to do to me, you ass-,” he hisses  but gets shut up by RK900s fingers. Three fingers get jammed right into his mouth, making Gavin gag.

 “Impressive back. More muscles than imagined. Why even hiding such a body behind all those layers of cloth?” the android wonders. His hand on Reed’s back becomes flat and he starts petting the ex-detective in a mocking way. Amused he watches Gavin struggle to retort. When the machine detects pressure around his fingers that now reside in the deserter’s mouth, he pulls away harshly.

 “I would not have done that, deserter Reed.”

Again, RK900 uses more actions than words in his next step. He manages to tug at Gavin’s belt until it comes off. Said belt is quickly wrapped around Gavin’s mouth and tied firmly.

In the man’s poor attempt to wriggle free, saliva drips from the corner of his mouth.

 

Before Gavin can process it all, his pants are pushed down together with his briefs. Oh god, is this really happening? No way does a machine know-

 “A-Ah!” The human gasps when he feels the android’s hand trail down to his lower regions.

“Donchu fckin fdare,” he sputters against the raw leather in his mouth. Even though it seems like he can’t break free from the RK900s iron grip, Gavin remains stubborn. Especially now that the bastard starts to get sexually physical.

 The android’s hand finally finds it way around Gavin’s dick. The machine chuckles in delight when it feels the ex-detective’s hardening length.

 “Could it be that you get aroused by this, deserter Reed?” it muses against Gavin’s ear in a way too gentle manner. Gavin shakes his head in denial but his body is obviously betraying him. Only a few firm strokes from the plastic prick makes Gavin rock hard.

His muffled curses turn into pathetic, desperate whimpers while RK900 smudges the precum that now oozes from Gavin’s sensitive tip.

 “Your body heat is increasing, especially in these lower regions. You must be _really_ turned on by all this.”

Gavin hisses and is met with the RK900s unoccupied hand. The hand slowly strokes the ex-detective’s wet cheek. Wet from sweat and tears.

In-between the teasing the android has decided to free his victim from the mouth constraint. The belt clacks to the ground and Gavin sharply inhales for fresh air. His face is all flushed, just like his leaking cock. What an embarrassing, humiliating sight. If his old co-workers would see him like this, he’d be ruined. Well, he was ruined already but still.

 Hot shame burns inside the captured man and then that plastic bastard decides to add to that shame.

Gavin’s face is still pressed against the cold floor but that doesn’t block his hearing. The sound of rustling clothes tell him enough.

 “N-no fucking w-way,” he hisses. Since when did these stupid things have a set of genitals? Or would it be something else? Much time to think, Gavin doesn’t get. Before he knows it, RK900s strong hands pull his butt cheeks apart. Two fingers unapologetically and uncareful probe against his hole before ramming inside without warning. New tears spring into Gavin’s eyes. It feels wrong, so wrong.

 And yet, his lower part reacts to it in a more pleasant way. Fuck.

RK900 mercilessly scissors his victim open. But only for a few seconds before he thrusts inside with his synthetic cock. CyberLife equipped that bastard with a big one. Shit.

 The literal fucking machine (if Reed would’ve heard about androids with dicks before all things went to hell he would’ve laughed the loudest about it), is thick and throbbing, completely filling him up. Every painful inch is felt, every subtle movement.

**You're like a drug that's killing me**

**I cut you out entirely**

**But I get so high when I'm inside you**

 

At one moment Gavin wonders if he has passed out but that horrible prick is still inside him (quite literal) by the time the ex-detective can take in his surroundings again.

He is _still_ in the cool, abandoned building. The RK900 is _still_ on top and inside of him. And the worst of it all, his body is _still_ reacting to the rough manhandling that fucking android gives him. His body _still_ seems to enjoy that big cock inside.

 And with every efficient thrust the machine has to give, Gavin feels himself numb more as the uncountable shocking waves of pleasure rush through his whole being. Maybe now he secretly _hopes_ to faint because Gavin isn’t sure how much more pain and pleasure he can take like this. As if the RK900 can read his mind, it murmurs: “It looks like I’ve worked you up to your limits. You’ve achieved orgasm from this anal stimulation multiple times already. I must say, the human body remains having  pleasant surprises.”

 Gavin curses something and it’s basically him begging for another release. Of course, that bastard doesn’t give in so easily.

 “What are you saying, ex-detective Reed? I can’t hear you over that utter nonsense you seem to spew.”

 “G-Go fuck… fuck yourself,” Gavin’s speech is laboured and only spit appears to come out of his blabbering mouth. Suddenly the human finds himself empty of the android’s cock. Fuck, he’s whining because of the loss of contact. Then Gavin’s flipped around so that his back hits the concrete hard, pushing the remaining air out of his lungs. He gasps ands new tears roll down over dried up ones.

 The RK900 doesn’t warn its victim when he thrusts back inside again. Gavin hates it how he moans and _almost_ feels happy about being filled again.

 “I’ll repeat: what. were. you. saying? Maybe if we’re finally face to face, I’ll understand you more and you are more willing to talk to me properly without being a total mess.”

Pale, grey eyes as sharp as knives bore into Gavin’s body. The RK900 almost looks nearly the same as Hank’s little pet, the RK800. Yet, where the Plastic Detective has a certain softness to it, this machine has none of it at all. When Gavin’s eyes trail down, a firm hand tips his chin up so he has to look into those fierce eyes again.

 “Care to explain what you were about to say?” the RK900 says. That’s when the human remembers what position he’s in. His dick is aching painfully. Then the android  starts stroking Gavin’s  chest, almost nonchalantly like it doesn’t really care whether the man finds pleasure in it or not.

 “Hm? I have time, deserter Reed. But apparently you don’t,” RK900 says calmly.

Gavin hisses sharply when his captor’s cool fingers run down to his crotch but not giving him the satisfaction of touching his leaking cock.

 “M-Make me… R-release me. I-, I can’t take it anymore,” Gavin looks away. He looks at anything that isn’t his betraying, lustful body, or RK900 stupidly handsome face or… or-

 “ _Beg._ ”

“W-Wha,-” Gavin stutters in slight surprise. For a moment he swears this RK900 is a fucking deviant. No way CyberLife has programmed these bastards to act like _this_.

 “Beg for it, ex-detective Reed,” the RK900 model repeats. Cool, determinant.

 

The next few minutes Gavin doesn’t want to remember either. The way he begs for the RK900 to let him come. The way his needy body leans into every teasing yet unsatisfying touch the captor offers.

How he whines, moans and drools, trying to formulate a proper sentence without failing.

And that monster on top of him doesn’t make it easy. With a steady hand around the ex-detective’s cock, it manages to preserve an orgasm, managing to shut every possible climax down with skilled fingers. And Gavin? Gavin’s slowly falling apart from the prolonged  torture. Maybe this really is worse than death.

 By the time he _finally_ finds his release, the world around him is a total blur. Flashes of icy eyes, his own painful gasping, something hot and sticky inside him and a drumming in his head is all Gavin can still process.

 “You did… well. But now it’s time to wrap things up and go back. I have a mission to finish,” the RK900 dresses Gavin back up but doesn’t clean him, making messy stains of semen remain on Gavin’s chest and leaving artificial liquid that resembles seed inside the deserter. With ease the machine throws the human over its shoulder before slowly walking outside the old building.

 As soon as they’re outside again, a part of the building crumbles down, which perfectly serves as a literal representation of Gavin’s numbed mind and body.


End file.
